


Vivir la vida

by NaniMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Infidelidad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Cuando Peter cumplió 17 años, Harry le dio unas flores, un beso en la frente y le deseó buenas noches con una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes de amor.El corazón de Peter palpitó satisfecho y lleno de felicidad.Entonces llegó la noche y Deadpool le dio un paquete de condones junto con la promesa de usarlos próximamente, y lo que sintió fue un estremecimiento en lo más bajo de su vientre.





	Vivir la vida

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad!  
> Más detalles/advertencias al final, si te gusta llegarle a lo salvaje (?) puedes continuar así desde aquí.  
> ¡Espero que agrade!~

Peter siente una mano tomar la suya suavemente, dedos se enredan con cariño y lo atrapan. Él corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa. 

Solo que ahora ya no alcanza las palomitas sin girarse para usar el brazo derecho. 

Harry se ríe cuando lo ve retorciéndose y así de fácil pierde el hilo de la película. Aplica algo más de fuerza en el agarre y trata de verlo con mala cara, pero no puede poner 'mala cara' mientras el otro le sonríe así. Terminan sonriendo como bobos los dos y se recorren en el sofá para estar un poco más cerca. 

Harry lo alimenta con palomitas directo en la boca y su pecho se llena de alegría. 

Cuando la película termina, limpian todo y Peter no acepta réplicas cuando anuncia que ahora van a estudiar. Disfruta bastante de ver a Harry tomar su cabello y apretarlo cada que no entiende algo, sabe casi de memoria su "ritual de gestos", primero mordiendo el bolígrafo aplicando todo su poder a concentrarse en los apuntes, tratando de sacar de su memoria en qué momento vieron lo que viene en el papel y cómo debería resolverlo. Luego sus dedos golpetean el escritorio, eso significa que no tiene ni idea, en esos momentos es cuando Peter empieza a preocuparse, porque es demasiado seguido y de verdad quisiera que el otro subiera sus calificaciones más. Después jalarse el cabello, que es como está en ese momento. Y por último, empezar a darle miraditas a él porque sabe que va a tener que pedirle ayuda. 

Para cuando los ojos de Harry se encuentran con los suyos por primera vez, ya tiene esa cara de tonto enamorado que se carga cada que están cerca. 

Casi en la noche, tía May les grita anunciando que llegó su tío Ben y deben bajar a cenar. 

Ambos lo hacen con gusto y deben mantener serenidad bajo los comentarios al aire de que una pareja no debe estar a solas en su habitación justo en la edad del cambio hormonal. Peter tiene 15 años, y no tiene argumentos para debatir eso. 

Espía a Harry mientras toma otro bocado de caldo y él le regresa una mirada cómplice. Tío Ben se ríe y Peter agradece tener una familia tan hermosa. 

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Harry levanta su tarea a la altura de sus rostros con un 'Buen trabajo' escrito en letras rojas. Sacó una B+ y el nunca saca una B si quiera. Besa a Peter en la frente como agradecimiento y él se esconde detrás de Mary Jane de inmediato como reflejo. Harry se disculpa y Peter se siente mal por la mirada triste que le da, pero no puede evitar tener pánico de las muestras de afecto en la escuela desde que Flash lo dejó encerrado en el casillero llamándolo marica. MJ le asegura que le romperá la muñeca al próximo que lo llame así y aunque los tres saben que no le ganaría al capitán del equipo de basquetbol, se lo agradecen y adoran más que antes a su mejor amiga. 

Una limusina pasa por ellos en la tarde y los lleva a un restaurante elegante. Harry solo quiere que olvide lo que le molesta y se sienta cómodo. Para ese momento, lo único que invade la mente de Peter es la hamburguesa super lujosa que va a devorar y el novio más increíble que le pudo haber tocado. 

Al dejarlo en la puerta de su casa, Harry lo toma de las manos, juega con sus dedos, se acerca poco a poco, acaricia su mejilla y en medio de una atmosfera llena de amor, lo besa suavemente en los labios como despedida. 

Peter podría llegar a decir que tiene todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Se siente pleno y completo, satisfecho con la vida que le tocó vivir y agradecido de las personas que lo rodean. 

No podría pedir ni necesitar nada más. 

 

* * *

 

 

—Boletos para un parque de diversiones —les dijo Mary Jane colocando dos rectángulos de papel frente a ellos, Harry y Peter coordinadamente dejaron de sorber a sus respectivos jugos—, me los gané en un concurso y se los regalo a ustedes. 

—Uh ¿Gracias? —Intercambiaron una mirada mientras Peter hablaba— ¿Por qué nos los reglas a nosotros? 

—Porque son mis mejores amigos —respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico. En cierta forma lo era—, además, ya llevan medio año saliendo y nunca han ido ni siquiera a Coney Island. 

—No soy bueno para esos lugares, MJ, lo sabes —comentó Harry haciendo una mueca ligera. Solo de pensar en los juegos mecánicos se le revolvía el estómago. Miró a Peter buscando su opinión y notó la decepción que el otro probablemente ni siquiera sabía que estaba reflejando—. Pero, podemos ir, supongo, de vez en cuando. 

El rostro de Peter brilló y Harry sintió una gran calidez en su pecho. 

La feria era relativamente nueva, con solo dos años desde su inauguración a un par de horas de la ciudad. Aun así, estaba bastante concurrida, los boletos que su amiga les dio eran sencillos por lo que les tocaba hacer las largas filas de espera para cada atracción. A Harry no le gustaba eso, estaba acostumbrado a entrar directamente a cualquier cosa, pero la emoción que su pareja desbordaba mientras la expectativa crecía cada que se acercaban hacía que estar ahí valiera la pena. 

Peter siempre había sido algo más amante de la adrenalina y emoción, algo sorprendente viniendo del ratón de biblioteca más grande que se hubiera cruzado jamás. Quizás viendo cada experiencia como un proyecto que debía analizar. A Harry definitivamente le gustaba eso de Peter, pero no podía compartirlo. Acostumbrado como estaba por su familia a que le hicieran las cosas, le arreglaran los problemas, tuviera una fila de gente dispuesto a ayudarlo, no concebía la idea de querer tener sensaciones de vértigo por voluntad propia. 

La montaña rusa había sido una de las experiencias más fascinantes en la vida de Peter. Amaba la manera en la que su estómago se había apretado al momento de la caída, si por él fuera, se mantendría eternamente viviendo y repitiendo la sensación. 

Bajando de esta, una botarga de oso apareció frente a él, toda enorme y adorable con sus enormes ojos y su sonrisa perpetua. Era la mascota del parque, junto con un tigre y una ballena, la combinación más rara de la vida. Peter seguía en ese limbo de emoción y este animal parecía tan pachoncito que no lo pensó mucho cuando solo se dejó caer sobre él. 

Le rió tratando de no pensar en que dentro de la bonita figura había un humano. Ojalá fuera solo un robot o algo y así no preocuparse por hacer el ridículo. 

Se giró a buscar a Harry para decir algún chiste sobre llevarlo a casa y ponerle de nombre Julio, pero en cuanto notó al otro recargado en una jardinera, una mano sobre el estómago y el rostro pálido, todo rastro de felicidad fue sustituido por preocupación y corrió a su lado. Cuando lo tomó del rostro, Harry se sorprendió y trató de hacer una sonrisa que su malestar no le dejó lograr. 

—Lo siento —le dijo Peter—, esto debe ser horrible para ti ¿No es cierto? 

—Sobreviviré —le dijo usando ahora su hombro para apoyarse. 

—Podemos irnos —propuso volviendo a ponerse los lentes que debía sacarse en cada atracción. 

—Creo que irnos estaría bien —aceptó con una expresión de culpa. No quería interrumpir un buen día para Peter, pero a ese paso terminaría vomitando. 

Peter no pudo ocultar la tristeza y Harry apretó los labios. 

—Podemos comer aquí y subimos a una última cosa más tranquila ¿Sí? 

Peter asintió con una sonrisa que no ocultó para nada su desilusión. 

Dentro del parque de diversiones solo había comida rápida de calidad promedio. Para Peter era una maravilla y atacaba su perro caliente con grandes mordidas. Harry sentía que cada papa frita que metía a su boca sabía a harina con aceite. 

Hubo silencio mientras comían. Y ninguno sabía si tomar eso como mala señal, por lo general no había silencio entre ellos, siempre, de una u otra manera encontraban cosas de qué hablar, comentar, criticar o lo que fuera. 

Peter terminaba su bebida cuando una botarga de oso se paró junto a él, la misma en la que se había recargado hace unos momentos, y le extendió un helado apresándolo entre sus dos patas a falta de dedos. 

—Uhmm, yo no pedí eso —le dijo Peter. La botarga, ¿Kelly se llamaba la mascota?, sacudió la cabeza y movió los brazos insistiendo en que lo tomara. Peter miró el helado unos momentos antes de tomarlo murmurando un 'Gracias'. La botarga se quedó aun ahí y sin estar muy seguro de si era lo que esperaba, Peter lamió el helado para probarlo. 

Sintió como si una descarga de placer le recorriera el cuerpo, sabía delicioso. Incluso se había erguido y abierto los ojos. Observó a la botarga Kelly con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Está increíble, gracias. 

La esponjosa mano del oso le acarició la cabeza y se fue del lugar. Peter volvió a lamer su helado y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el sabor. Ni siquiera sabía que sabor era. Al abrirlos se encontró de frente con Harry que veía el helado como si tuviera la culpa de la hambruna mundial. 

Sonrió con calidez. Adoraba lo mucho que Harry lo quería solo para él. Las únicas personas existentes de quienes no lo celaba eran sus tíos y MJ, las personas justas e indicadas, de ahí en fuera Harry siempre trataba de tenerlo por completo para él y Peter estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea. 

Se levantó, rodeó la pequeña mesa donde los restos de la comida quedaban, hundió los labios en el helado y besó a Harry que le respondió de inmediato, cuando este abrió un poco la boca para chupar el postre de él Peter sintió que sus piernas le temblaban. Ellos no se besaban así, nunca había hecho más que solo juntar sus labios suavemente y por cortos segundos. 

Harry se apartó de inmediato y una vez más la decepción le llenó el rostro, pero se recompuso de inmediato, de todos modos, ni siquiera era lugar para hacer eso, aunque en el fondo de su pecho quisiera dar un paso más. 

—Sabe bien ¿No? —le preguntó apartando la mirada. Vio a la botarga de oso observándolo a la distancia y saludó con una mano que el oso respondió con entusiasmo. 

—Sabe muy bien —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, que por estar mirando a otro lado no había notado esa acción, y Peter volvió a sentarse en su lugar. 

Fueron al espectáculo de delfines mientras se les bajaba la comida, Peter se debatía entre el asombro que lo llenaba cada que uno de los hermosos mamíferos hacía trucos, y el malestar al ser consciente de lo que las pobres criaturas debían sufrir para estar ahí. Cuando Harry se levantó al baño, la botarga repentinamente apareció y se sentó en el espacio vacío. 

Peter la miró, la botarga lo miró a él. 

—¿Estás siguiéndome? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Como respuesta el oso Kelly se inclinó viéndose demasiado adorable. Los diseñadores sabían lo que hacían cuando lo crearon. 

El oso señaló en dirección a donde quedaban los juegos mecánicos. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

El brazo señaló con más insistencia ¿Por qué no solo hablaba? Quizás no podía. 

—¿Ir a los juegos? 

La botarga asintió. 

—No puedo, a mi novio le sienta mal. 

El oso Kelly vio en dirección a los baños, le regresó la mirada a él, asintió y se fue. 

Luego de que el show terminara Harry propuso que la última atracción a la que se subirían sería la rueda de la fortuna pues le parecía ideal para finalizar una cita. Peter pensó para sí mismo que era demasiado cliché, pero estaba bien si era con Harry. 

La fila no fue demasiado larga, era bastante temprano para esa atracción. Cuando ya estaban por subir, la botarga de la ballena apareció junto al hombre que controlaba el juego y aparentemente lo sustituyó. No sabía que esas cosas también pasaban. 

Harry se adelantó para abrir la puertecilla y que ambos pasaran, fue demasiado repentino cómo la botarga de oso llegó a empujarlo al interior y el juego comenzó a funcionar por causa de la conspiración de botargas alejándolo mientras Peter era tomado por unos esponjosos y aparentemente muy fuertes brazos que se echaron a correr en dirección contraria. 

Escuchó y vio a Harry gritándole y ya nada podía hacer estando a varios metros del suelo. 

Peter cayó en cuenta de que debía resistirse apenas cuando dieron vuelta tras una casa de espejos y perdió de vista la rueda de la fortuna. Pataleó un par de veces y fue colocado, casi arrojado al suelo. Retomó el equilibrio bastante dispuesto a gritar o algo cuando el oso Kelly se retiró la cabeza, acabando con la magia de su adorabilidad y dejando ver a un sujeto adulto de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada y estúpidamente guapo. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó enojado y sacudiendo los brazos como si eso sirviera de algo para dejar en claro su punto. 

—Te estoy secuestrando —le contestó el otro como si nada, como si no fuera eso un crimen, empezando a soltarse también el cuerpo del traje. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Y por qué lo dices tan relajado? 

—Bueno, primero, porque te ves totalmente de mi tipo y ni siquiera parecía que te la estabas pasando bien con ese otro. 

—¿Qué? Claro que me la pasaba bien en mi cita con mi NOVIO. 

—Sí, claro. Lo segundo es porque... Pues hay que vivir la vida y ya. 

—Eso es muy estúpido —bufó rodando los ojos—. Ahora me voy. 

—No, el secuestro no ha terminado —le dijo el hombre abrazándolo por detrás ya sin ninguna suave y esponjocita tela que los separara, ahora solo había un cuerpo masculino más grande y tonificado de lo que nunca había visto y mucho menos  _sentido_. Peter trató de alejarse porque es un desconocido, y cualquier adulto, desconocido, pervertido que te secuestra y lo admite abiertamente, es desagradable. 

—Vamos a los juegos —le propuso. Peter se negó mientras seguía retorciéndose en los brazos ajenos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, que para su cuerpo de nerd de biblioteca no era mucha. 

—Suéltame, tengo que volver con Harry y quejarme para que te despidan y arresten. 

—No trabajo aquí realmente, y tu novio no va a bajar de esa rueda hasta que yo lo diga, y no lo diré si no vas a juegos conmigo. 

Peter se giró lo más que pudo entre sus brazos y le dirigió su mejor mala mirada. En esa ocasión el hombre lo dejó ir y Peter trastabilló logrando apenas no caer al suelo y hacer el ridículo. Casi salió corriendo hasta la rueda de la fortuna que ahora estaba rodeada de visitantes y personal comentando sobre que no sabían qué había sucedido. 

—¿Ves? —le dijo el hombre que otrora había vestido la botarga llegando a su lado. 

—Te acusaré. 

—Hazlo, pequeño paranoico, no tienes forma de probar nada —este tipo tomo aire e hizo una cara de completa confusión—. "No sé de qué habla, oficial, yo solo vine a pasar mi día libre en una feria." 

Peter entrecerró los ojos y buscó a Harry tratando de diferenciar las cabinas, pero por órdenes de algunos policías nadie se estaba asomando, no sabía en donde había terminado y le preocupaba que se volviera a sentir mal. 

Un brazo se posó sobre sus hombros y el hombre de hermosos y estúpidos ojos azules le sonrió con picardía. 

—Solo vamos a jugar en la feria, cariño, no segundas intenciones con un menor, no es como que quiera ir a prisión tan pronto. 

—No hay forma de que crea eso cuando lo primero que me dijiste era que 'soy de tu tipo'. 

—Bueno, lo eres, hay que ser sincero con las conquistas ¿No? Eso no significa que quiera meterte mano. Que sí quiero, pero no lo haré. No me van los niños, ¿Tal vez en unos años? 

Peter movió su brazo con fuerza y se alejó del hombre. Volvió a mirar la rueda de la fortuna y abajo la aglomeración de gente. No debía creer al otro sujeto, no podía ser posible que realmente él estuviera controlando todo y seguramente la policía sí le creería si iba con ellos. Pero lo único que le pedía era ir a los juegos con él ¿Debería creerle? 

—Oh, Peter, vas a terminar en una zanja —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. 

—Nah —le contestó el otro metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—, no le haría eso a tu cuerpo tan bonito. A lo mejor te guardo en mi refrigerador para siempre o algo. 

—Claro, porque eso no es mucho más aterrador —contestó entre dientes. Luego de una gran respiración se decidió—. Bien. Te creeré por ahora, mientras esto parezca que no va a moverse. Vamos a juegos. Solo eso. 

—Yei~ 

—Este es el secuestro más extraño en el que he sido atrapado. Bueno, en realidad es el primero —comenzó a mencionar Peter mientras seguía al otro—. Me los imaginaba con más sangre, gritos, llamadas a mi familia por dinero y todo eso. 

—Conmigo todo es más interesante, babyboy. Vamos, hay que buscar verdaderos juegos porque —señaló el gran circulo metálico que dejaban— ¿La rueda de la fortuna? Es demasiado cliché 

—¿Verdad que sí? Como final de película romántica barata —le respondió señalándolo con una sonrisa y luego se dio cuenta que acababa de quejarse de su novio con el tipo que lo secuestró así que trató de regresar a su seriedad. 

Fueron a  _LA_  montaña rusa, Peter no había logrado convencer a Harry de ir a la más alta de todas, solo se habían subido a las secundarias. Al parecer este hombre era conocido de todos, lo que hacía difícil de creer que no trabajara allí, porque se metieron por todas las filas VIP y sin tener un verdadero pase, los trabajadores los dejaban entrar, así se ahorraron horas en filas. 

Siguieron en orden todas las atracciones fuertes, en algunas incluso se subieron dos veces. Peter sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo con euforia y como no se tardaban en filas, no dejaba mucho tiempo a tranquilizarse. 

Hubo un punto en el que a Peter dejó de importarle con quién estaba y jalaba a quien debía considerar su secuestrador y de quien no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, a cualquier otra cosa que se viera interesante. 

Se había vuelto un día increíble, hasta que, para llegar a la zona del latigazo, un juego que se movía imitando justo un látigo dando un golpe, pasaron frente a la rueda de la fortuna que seguía detenida, ahora cercada y con altas máquinas que trataban de llegar a las cabinas de en medio. Algunas personas ya habían bajado. 

Peter sintió en retortijón de culpa. Buscó entre la gente y no vio a Harry por ningún lado. Esperaba que siguiera arriba y no que ya hubiera bajado y, al no encontrarlo, creyera que realmente había sido secuestrado, pero de esos secuestros normales no como en el que estaba, o peor aún, que creyera que lo dejó. 

Con la mirada fija en la parte superior, de pronto sintió que era jalado del brazo y chocó contra el hombre con el que había pasado ya la mitad de su tiempo en esa feria, quien puso las manos sobre su cara y empezó a apretar sus mejillas moviéndolas hacia arriba. 

—Basta ¿Qué haces? —lo cuestionó Peter enojado, empujándolo hacia atrás. 

—Quitaste tu sonrisa y quería ver si podía devolvértela. 

—No, eso es tonto. No me toques —le dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando otra vez la cima de la rueda. 

—¡Wade! —escuchó a alguien gritar, no le prestó verdadera atención hasta que vio al hombre que lo había hecho detenerse junto a su secuestrador y de quien aparentemente ya sabía el nombre— Hey, Wade, pedazo de bastardo ¿Dónde estabas? Hicimos todo el maldito trabajo sin ti. 

—Oh, Henry, cariño, es que trato de hacer que crezcan, si papá está ahí para arreglarles todo el trabajo no podrán dejar el nido. 

—Vete a la mierda, Wilson, como si tuvieras huevos para dejar. Ya terminamos, hay que irnos. 

Este tal Wade le dio una mirada a Peter quien no había podido evitar burlarse un poco de lo que el otro desconocido le había dicho. 

—Me voy a terminar masturbando con tu cara sonriente, babyboy. Cuando bajaste del orgasmo de adrenalina y me abrazaste tuve una erección de inmediato, y mi pene no se calmó hasta que te vi a los ojos otra vez. 

Peter lo miró con horror. Desde no estar acostumbrado a palabras como masturbar, orgasmo y erección siendo pronunciadas con naturalidad en una conversación, hasta escuchar eso dirigido a él, no sabía cómo reaccionar. 

No tenía idea. Había algo de asco, pues no dejaba de ser un total desconocido diciendo vulgaridades, y al mismo tiempo un extraño retortijón en la parte más baja de su vientre y un extraño y ligero dolor en su entrepierna. 

La gente no le decía a otra gente que se masturbaría pensando en ellos. No lo hacían. Peter tenía quince años, casi dieciséis, y un novio, pero jamás había salido a tema algo sexual. Y necesitaba deshacerse de la expectativa que su cuerpo entero tomó porque no era como si el otro sujeto fuera a bajarse los pantalones y hacerlo justo ahí. 

Por dios, esperaba que no. 

—Lamentablemente nuestra intensa historia de amor debe terminar porque el destino ha decidido que tomemos diferentes caminos. 

Peter pasó del horror al desconcierto cuando Wade se inclinó hacia él hasta tener su cara justo frente a la suya. 

—¿Debería darte un beso de despedida? —le susurró y sacó la lengua. Peter sintió su cuerpo paralizarse ¿Por qué mencionaba beso y hacía eso? En primer lugar, debería estar diciendo que no y alejándose, pero su cuerpo se había puesto reacio a obedecerle. Wade se acercó más alcanzando a rozar sus labios y Peter consideró comenzar a correr, gritar, golpearlo, desmayarse o averiguar qué planeaba hacer el otro. 

—Prisión, Wilson —dijo el otro hombre detrás de ellos y Wade tomó distancia con boca y ojos cerrados viéndose resignado. 

—Mierda —bufó y volvió a mirar a Peter. Este no sabía qué clase de cara tenía, pero por la sonrisa de Wade parecía estar conforme con ella—. Sí, definitivamente me masturbaré con tu cara, eso no es ilegal, creo, o tal vez sí, mientras no te toque a ti, creo que no sería la punta de mi lista de crímenes ¿Harías lo mismo por mí? 

—¿Qu- qué? —Preguntó Peter con total sorpresa—. N-no, de ninguna manera. 

Wade sonrió. Puso dos dedos sobre su frente y los alejó a modo de despedida guiñándole un ojo. 

Peter se percató de que se había quedado viendo por donde se fue hasta un rato después de que este se perdiera de su vista. 

Casi en ese instante la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a funcionar otra vez y las últimas personas atrapadas bajaron. Harry estaba en el lugar que había quedado justo hasta arriba y Peter se preguntó si todo eso habrá sido premeditado para conseguir que fuera a los juegos con él. Trató de desechar la idea, después de todo, nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por forzar una especie de cita con alguien. 

—Vámonos de aquí —fue lo primero que le pidió Harry abrazándose a sus hombros. Peter rodeó su cintura y asintió. 

 

* * *

 

 

La cena con sus tíos se mantuvo en un silencio extraño. Ellos se sonreían como si tuvieran un secreto del que Peter no tenía idea. Mencionaron un par de veces algo semejante a 'Parece que fue una gran cita' y, aunque él trató de decirles que no, para nada, porque Harry había quedado atrapado en una rueda de la fortuna y él había terminado andando con un extraño, bien, tal vez esa última parte no se las dijo, pero iba implícito que no habían estado juntos todo el tiempo así que no, no pudo ser una gran cita. 

—Esa parte que no nos quieres contar, Peter, allí debió suceder —insistía su tío con una sonrisa. 

Y a él le aterraba un poco sus habilidades para descifrar que había algo que no les estaba contando y peor aún, insinuando que eso era lo que más había disfrutado. 

¡Porque había sido un adulto que quizás le doblaba la edad! O tal vez no, en realidad no se veía tan grande, pero no dejaba de ser un tipo mayor que se había acercado a él insinuando varias cosas sexuales. Así que debía ser desagradable. Horrible. Y malditamente caliente. 

Porque no dejaba de ser un adolescente, y el otro no dejaba de ser tan atractivo, y fuerte, y olía tan bien, y se había esforzado por hacerlo reír, y se había subido a todos lados y corría y se emocionaba como si tuviera su edad. 

Sabía que estaba mal, muy,  _muy_ mal, pero Peter, de noche, acostado en su cama intentando dormir, no podía dejar de rememorar lo que el hombre le había dicho. Que se masturbaría pensando en él. Y su mente era un absoluto caos llenándose con la idea de que, de hecho, lo hiciera, lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento, pensando en él. 

Giró violentamente en su cama con su pene hormigueándole y jurando que se comenzaba a levantar. 

No era que Peter fuera alguna clase de mojigato, como cualquier persona se había masturbado explorando su propio cuerpo y luego simplemente no había sido algo relevante en su vida. Ni con Harry, como la mayoría de las parejas de su edad, por mucho que le horrorizara al mundo y la sociedad saber que adolescentes se desarrollaban sexualmente, que dejándose llevar por el placer tenían sexo una y otra vez. No, porque cuando Harry lo besaba, lo abrazaba, no lo excitaba, sino que le generaba calidez, se relajaba y lo único que quería era acurrucarse contra él, dormir y no volver a alejarse nunca jamás. 

Cerró los ojos imaginando al otro, Wade se llamaba, en su boca abierta e insinuando un beso donde habría lenguas de por medio, esa clase de beso que jamás había dado, que parecía tan lejano a sí. Cuando lo abrazó tuvo una erección, había dicho el otro, y de solo pensarlo e imaginarlo, a Peter le pasó exactamente eso. No había hecho eso desde que tenía como 11, pero de repente parecía lo único que podía pensar, y solo con tocarse un poco, terminó. 

 

* * *

 

 

Una semana después su escuela hizo un viaje a los laboratorios Oscorp. Harry y él viajaban en el mismo asiento justo detrás del profesor, MJ y Gwen iban después de ellos tratando de ser un escudo de Flash y sus amigos descerebrados del fondo. 

—Lamento mucho lo de tu tío, Harry —le dijo Gwen en algún momento del camino. Peter de inmediato tomó la mano de Harry que se encontraba sobre su pierna. No era su tío en la forma literal de la palabra, ni su padre ni su madre habían tenido hermanos, pero la persona de quien Gwen hablaba había sido un socio del señor Norman Osborn desde antes de que Harry naciera y que, de entre todos esos hombres con los que convivía, era el único que parecía interesarse por él como persona. Sin señalarlo como niño estorboso ni juzgarlo como adulto inútil. Lo había empezado a llamar tío y así lo habían conocido ellos. 

—No puedo creer esa clase de coincidencia —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio—. Que estuviera en el mismo parque de diversiones que nosotros sin que ninguno supiera del otro, y allí decidiera cometer suicidio. 

La noticia había sido impactante. Porque no solo había cometido suicidio en las bodegas de las tiendas de souvenirs de la salida este, sino que había salido a la luz la noticia de que estaba haciendo tratos para empezar a vender información de Oscorp a otras empresas, así que el hombre en quien más confiaba la familia Osborn había estado a punto de traicionarlos. Se especulaba que el suicidio había sido por culpa, otros decían que había sido obligado después de decidir que al final no lo haría. Nadie tenía la verdad y solo quedaban sospechas. Pero había sido un golpe especialmente duro para Harry, y Peter llevaba toda la semana tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. 

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a los laboratorios Oscorp, Peter se absorbió demasiado en los avances y experimentos que el lugar estaba llevando a cabo. Preguntó a los científicos hasta que estos se hartaron de él y Flash empezó a llamarlo lamebotas. 

Entonces, una araña lo picó, y todo se puso negro. 

 

* * *

 

 

Seis meses después Spider-man iba por la ciudad vigilando a los ciudadanos y cuidándose de la policía que lo odiaba o apoyaba a cantidades desiguales. Viajaba a la biblioteca así que unas cuantas calles antes se escondió en un callejón para cambiarse a su ropa de civil. Ya caminando a la salida, una puerta que daba a ese callejón de pronto se abrió y se detuvo con impresión al ver a un hombre grande lanzar a otro con bastante facilidad contra el contenedor de basura que estaba al frente. 

—Si te vuelvo a ver con ella, la próxima vez te sacaré los intestinos —lo amenazó y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El hombre en la calle se movió para sentarse. 

—Este lugar se amolda al cuerpo —dijo en voz alta el hombre del suelo— ¿A cuántos has sacado como para que esto pase? —gritó a la puerta. 

Peter, movido por todo su sentido de la responsabilidad como Spider-man apretó las correas de su mochila y se acercó a él. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó viendo el ligero vaho que el frío de enero provocaba. 

—¿Yo? —le preguntó de vuelta el tipo en el suelo que se había acomodado. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, la ropa desarreglada y los pantalones apenas en su lugar—. Para nada, ese tipo es el que necesita ayuda para entender que su mujer va a seguir llevando ebrios que se encuentre en bares y echarlos por la puerta trasera no ayudará en nada. 

Peter miró la puerta otra vez. A pesar de que ya era algo así como un combatiente del crimen, todos estos sucesos de adulterio, violencia y lo que sea que esa clase de gente pensara se le hacía lejano, algo más perteneciente a películas. Pero allí estaba, topándose con amantes que eran lanzados a la basura. 

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó el otro hombre que ya se había puesto de pie y se acomodaba la ropa para no morir de hipotermia—. Tu cara se me hace conocida, y tienes una preciosa cara ahí así que si te conozco quisiera recodarlo. 

Peter iba a decir no, pero como una revelación le vino a la mente que en realidad sí. Sí que lo conocía. No habría forma de olvidar un suceso tan extraño como haber sido secuestrado en un parque de diversiones ¡Para ir a divertirse! Jamás, JAMÁS olvidaría que se masturbó pensando en él como tres veces después de eso. Aunque la cara se había vuelto borrosa con el pasar de los días, la idea de quién era él estaba tatuada en su alma. 

El otro ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Era algo con G? ¿Con W? Él entrecerró sus ojos ante cualquiera que fuera la cara que hiciera en ese momento y de pronto abrió los ojos realizado y lo señaló. 

—El niño del parque de diversiones de Smith. 

Peter se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Su cabeza de pronto llena de un montón de comentarios. _'No soy un niño'_  porque tener 16 años debía significar algo en algún lugar incluso si apenas habían sido solo 4 meses con esa edad. El parque de diversiones  n o  se llamaba Smith. ¿Smith no era el  nombre del tío-no-tío de Harry que se había  suicidado ? Simplemente negar que él era esa persona  _'Me confunde, buen hombre, yo me llamo Carlos y trataba de regresar a mi casa'._  

Fueron demasiadas cosas así que Peter, inteligentemente, claro, solo atinó a tratar de correr. Pero el otro hombre con un paso lo tomó del brazo y lo retuvo a su lado. 

Podía haberlo esquivado, podría liberarse y huir, pero había optado por un debilucho como cubierta para su identidad secreta y así debía permanecer. 

—¡Lo eres! —dijo el hombre con júbilo, igual que si hubiera recibido una buena noticia— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Pedro? Sigues siendo igual de precioso que la última vez. ¿Si eres Pedro? 

—Peter —lo corrigió y luego se regañó mentalmente ' _Inteligente, Parker_ _¿P_ _or qué no le dices dó_ _nde vives también? De paso podrías confesar que eres Spider-_ _man_ '. 

—Cierto. Peter. Petepay. El de la sonrisa adorable. ¿Qué tal ha sido tu vida después de mí? Seguramente vacía y sin sentido. 

—He sobrevivido —contestó Peter tratando de jalar su brazo. El otro hombre  _¿Cuál era su nombre?_ , lo liberó y levantó las manos en gesto de inocencia. 

—No voy a hacerte nada —le dijo—, es solo que nunca me ha gustado que la gente salga corriendo lejos de mí así. Aunque, si quieres evitar a bastardos como yo, te recomiendo no caminar por callejones obscuros. 

—Lo tendré en mente —Peter se acomodó la manga de su chamarra que se había corrido por ser sostenido—. Ahora debo irme. 

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo nada más planeado, no esperaba que el esposo de Lolita llegara tan pronto. Quiero saber cómo se divierten los jóvenes de ahora. El parque de diversiones fue muy divertido contigo. 

—Voy a la biblioteca —habló Peter tajante esperando que eso lo ahuyentara. 

—¿Acaso el significado de biblioteca ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo escuché? ¿Biblioteca es la nueva palabra secreta para decir antro? 

—No, biblioteca es la palabra que se usa para decir biblioteca. Un lugar lleno de libros donde se va a leer y estudiar. 

—¡No puede ser! —reclamó el otro poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en una exagerada muestra de indignación y una graciosa cara horrorizada—. La cultura de los antros no debe caer. 

—Es como, medio día de invierno —respondió Peter que tenía un pie más enfrente preparado para irse—. Las personas no están en antros a esta hora. 

—Owww, de verdad eres un chico de biblioteca. ¡Está bien! Te acompañaré de todos modos. 

—No, no puedes seguirme —lo señaló Peter con firmeza, pero el otro solo lo vio con una sonrisa. 

—Es un país libre, voy a donde quiero. Me llamo Wade, por cierto, has tenido cara de que no te acuerdas y lo estás intentando. 

Peter sacudió la cabeza y salió del callejón. 

El hombre, Wade, de verdad lo siguió a la biblioteca. Peter se esforzó por ignorar su existencia por completo mientras leía libros de química avanzada. La biblioteca de su escuela no contaba con esa clase de contenido, porque los chicos de preparatoria normalmente no tratan de estudiar temas más allá de los estrictamente necesarios. Estuvo cerca de olvidar que tenía compañía no deseada, pero el otro se encargó de que no pasara. De repente comenzando a golpear la mesa con los dedos. Se detuvo tras una mirada fija de Peter a través de sus lentes de marco grueso que ya no necesitaba, pero no dejaba porque habría llamado la atención que de repente ya no los llevara. Luego empezó a revisar los libros que estaban desperdigados por la mesa, pasando las hojas escandalosamente como clara muestra de aburrimiento. 

Al final, el tiempo se le terminó y estudió mucho menos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero tenía que irse, debía llegar con tía May a la cena, pues mientras estuviera en su poder, nunca la dejaría sola y que terminara pensando, recordando, sintiendo la soledad que su tío había dejado. Y después de que ella se fuera a dormir, ir a patrullar como Spider-man. 

Su celular vibró sobre la mesa y Wade lo tomó antes que él. 

—¿En serio? —le preguntó girando la pantalla en su dirección mostrándole la llamada entrante de Harry con una foto que se habían tomado haciendo caras tontas a la cámara— ¿Sigues con la misma persona después de tanto tiempo? 

Le arrebató el celular con más fuerza de la que planeaba y sin quitar el ceño fruncido contestó. Harry iba a ir a visitarlo y se ofreció a pasar por él a la biblioteca. Peter devolvió con prisa todos los libros y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo al sentir que centímetros a su espalda, Wade lo estaba siguiendo con descaro. 

—Aléjate de mí —le advirtió. No quería que Harry lo viera cerca de él. No había hecho nada malo, el otro lo había seguido contra su voluntad, pero tenía un poco de paranoia porque tal vez masturbarse pensando en alguien más es alguna clase de engaño. Sí, definitivamente lo era, y él lo había hecho. Y quizás solo hacerlo no era la gran cosa, o tal vez sí, pero encontrárselo otra vez y andar por ahí con él lo empeoraba todo. 

—¿Por qué? —contestó el otro medio riendo— Quisiera seguirte a todos lados. Me gusta esta posición exacta de estar detrás de ti. Deberíamos intentarlo más, de otras formas más entretenidas. 

Peter sintió un hueco o un nudo en su estómago, igual y ambos al mismo tiempo, y salió corriendo porque entre los cristales de la puerta vio la limosina de Harry llegar. No se detuvo hasta entrar al vehículo y casi lanzarse sobre Harry. Este lo recibió con sorpresa y brazos abiertos. 

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó. Peter lo abrazó, de repente sintiendo la necesidad de aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Se inclinó provocando que ambos cayeran acostados sobre el asiento. Harry lo abrazó de vuelta mientras la limusina avanzaba sabiendo su destino— Hey, Pete ¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada —le dijo acomodándose sobre él, relajándose, llenándose del aroma de su novio—. Me gustas demasiado, Har —le confesó pasando la nariz sobre el cuello del otro que se tensó un momento, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

—Tú también a mí, Pete. 

Debía tener bien en claro que tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene infidelidades, si no eres alguien que se sienta cómodo con esas situaciones tal vez no sea una buena idea que lo leas.  
> También hay una considerable diferencia de edades siendo que al incio de la historia Peter tiene 15 y Wade al rededor de 28.  
> No está ubicado en algún universo en específico, sólo me lo invento todo.
> 
> Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la idea y los errores que traiga sí.
> 
>  
> 
> La trama se me ocurrió por una parte de la canción de Shakira 'Loca' Ft. El Cata. Específicamente la parte donde él dice "mientras él te compra flores, yo compro con-ouh" algo así xD le hace raro al final. Y es descaradamente obvio en el resumen. La canción no tiene nada que ver, sólo esa frase.
> 
> Esto no iba a ser multichapter, pero cómo de misteriosa es la vida.
> 
> Me encantaría saber tu opinión al respecto, gracias por leer~


End file.
